A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that may exchange data a share resources. Computer devices on the computer network may communicate with each other using a system of addresses such as internet protocol (IP) addresses. Optical networks may transmit information using signals generated by a laser establishing a channel between devices connected to the optical media. Network providers may wish to verify the operation of hardware and software components of the optical network. Several optical network terminals (ONTs) may be placed on the network to test the operation of hardware and software components of an optical line terminal (OLT).